


What Goes Online, Stays Online

by vizblitz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fansite, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-High School, Pre-Idol, Singer Kim Jongdae | Chen, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizblitz/pseuds/vizblitz
Summary: Singer Chen just wants to get the best photos for his every gig and his fansite Spark Rapture manages to do so. At least that’s what his agency and fans know.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	What Goes Online, Stays Online

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jongdae!
> 
> This my first ever fic fest entry. Please be gentle T^T

Today’s List of Photo Edits to Upload

DSC091202.PNG, DSC091204.PNG, DSC091205.PNG

NEW UPDATE AT SPARKRAPTURE.CH/EN

Our Chennie looked at us!

DSC092102.PNG

He is such a sweetheart!

DSC092104.PNG

I fell in love again.

DSC092105.PNG

~~~ 

Twitter Mentions:

(99+)

@sparkrapture921 SRnim, how did you take photos from his Fiji vacation? 1min ago

@sparkrapture921 is a sasaeng, don’t support / buy goods from them #ProtectChen 59s ago

@sparkrapture921 I trusted you since you've been with our Chen from the start but why do you have to stalk him in his private schedules #ProtectChen 32s ago

+8101005220921

My agency will contact you. Delete this & our past messages and my number. We can get through this hyung. I love you.

_~~~~_

_It was the biggest festival of the school year and as one of the photographers for the school paper, Junmyeon has to cover as much as he can from the activities. To cover as much ground, he started early to map out all the activities assigned to him. Rehearsals are underway for the showcase from arts that he decides to drop by the auditorium._

_~~~_

“I will meet him myself.”

“But if you do, all of them will do this to you.”

“Trust me, he will not.”

“But Jongdae.”

“Minseok will handle it.”

~~~

_Junmyeon is amazed how quickly a debut showcase could sell out but he got a standing ticket. He still has to worry over how to get his camera into the hall. Little did he know that his own skipping heart is his bigger worry. Jongdae, now known as Chen, shines more than anyone he has ever seen._

~~~ 

+8101005220921

Xi Manager will fetch you. He knows but my agency doesn’t. Hyung, I think they bugged my van. Be careful.

_~~~_

_@SparkRapture921_

_Hello, this is Spark Rapture, a new fansite dedicated for our lovely Chen._

_For our first post, these are previews from his exciting debut showcase. Please listen to ‘Up Rising’ and love our Chen!_

_~~~_

“Mr. Kim, this is not how I expected for us to meet.”

“You know me?” 

“Spark Rapture has been a constant presence in Chen’s career. I know his fans as much as they know him. I’m so sorry that we had to meet personally in this situation but it can’t be helped. The agency would like me to tell you that you cannot upload personal photos of Chen.”

“I~.”

“You will be banned from all of his schedules.”

“I understand.”

_~~~_

_Ordering an Iced Americano, even with his hoodie, mask & cap on, Junmyeon knows it's Chen. Junmyeon cannot believe his luck that one of his frequent coffee runs for his boss landed him to be in the same common ground as his idol. _

_“Junmyeon sunbae?”_

_“You know me?”_

_“Of course, who doesn’t know Mr. Popular in high school, how are you? Miss could you add one macchiato, extra hot. This is my treat, hyung.”_

_He knows my coffee preference? What's happening?_

_“Jongin complains how hot your drink is when he did coffee duty for your school paper meetings from the past.”_

_Coffee run and boss long forgotten, Junmyeon spent hours at a certain cafe that afternoon._

_“I enjoyed your company today. See you again soon!” an SMS reads that night._

_~~~_

@SparkRapture CLOSED

~~~

_“I’m sorry that we can’t go elsewhere. I don’t want people to recognize us.”_

_“It’s okay."_

_HE IS IN CHEN’S APARTMENT! Junmyeon screams internally._

_"I can’t believe you kept this one!"_

_Junmyeon immediately recognizes the tiny trinket he gifted two years ago._

_“Those baepsaes are as cute as you. How can I not?”_

_HE CALLED ME CUTE, OMG!_

_“Hyung, I don’t mess around and now I will tell you that like you.”_

_IS HE FLIRTING WITH ME? I AM NOT READY!_

_“I really like you.”_

_SAY SOMETHING, KIM JUNMYEON!_

_"And I want to know if you can like me as Jongdae, not as Chen."_

_"I really like you too."_

_~~~_

CHEN RETIRES CONTRACT WITH ZHANG ENTERTAINMENT, FINAL FAREWELL ALBUM TO BE RELEASED NEXT MONTH

“Why did you quit?”

“What's the point if you will not capture it? You taking photos of me during rehearsal made me want to push on.”

“Me?”

“I was supposed to stop my traineeship after that school performance, but you saw me. It wouldn’t be so bad to be noticed by Junmyeon sunbae when I’m onstage so I pursued to debut as soon as I can and I was so happy that you were there at my showcase.”

“You worked so hard for so long. You cannot throw it all for just one fansite.”

“I don’t want it anymore. Not without you there."

"But your music, you love singing."

"Not as much as I love you. I only did it so you can see me. I can do any job, at any place. Just, please, be with me."

_~~~_

_It feels reckless to go around the wide open beach, but Fiji is far enough for his superstar boyfriend to be noticed. Fame and fortune comes with a price of three flights that took 30+ hours to get away from it all._

_Jongdae smiles so brightly that even the sun seems to be outshined. Junmyeon can’t help but capture the moment._

_IMAGES TO EDIT FOR WALLPAPER LATER_

_DSC092102.PNG_

_DSC092104.PNG_

_DSC092105.PNG_

_“Junmyeonnie hyung, stop fidgeting with your camera. You’re not my fansite today. Go to the water with me!”_

_Boy, would he follow him anywhere._

_~~~_

FROM.CHEN

To all my Dandelions, this could be the final time I would write to you here.

Please know that I’ve received all the love and support that you’ve given me.

I am just a simple person but you all have given me so much love, much more any person could hold.

As I leave my role as Chen, I apologize for the hurt that this may have caused.

Please remember that I love every single one of you. 

~~~

DEAR MY DEAR, Chen 5th and Final Album Track List

  1. First Love
  2. My Dear
  3. Don't Go
  4. Promise
  5. Hold You Tight
  6. What If...
  7. One And Only
  8. Forever



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thank you Mods for giving me an extension since I really dunno how to present this fic. 
> 
> None of the parts I wrote before the deadline made it to the final edit XD


End file.
